In the paper handling field, it is sometimes desireable to have means for selectively inverting items such as documents, sheets, pages, and the like, either singly or in pluralities, which hereinafter will be collectively referred to as documents. An example of such a need is where a plurality of stacks of documents, each member in the stack being identical, is to be collated and the stacks are not oriented with regard to the face-side of the documents. Although many devices have been provided for inverting or flipping sheets, heretofore, the inventors are not aware of any device which is utilized with an endless conveyor and which allows both the inverted documents and those which are allowed to be conveyed in an uninterrupted fashion to be conveyed along the same path.